


Evan just needs a hug

by PariTMG



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariTMG/pseuds/PariTMG
Summary: Dear Evan Hansen,This is going to be a good day and heres why:Today will be your last.Also i want to thank @Actually_Ichimatsu for writing the suicide note for me





	Evan just needs a hug

_ Dear Evan Hansen, _

 

_ Today is going to be a good day and here’s why: because today you will no longer have to deal with the hassles of life and it will all be over soon. Today is going to be your last day on Earth and you will be addressing your loved ones in this letter; the last letter you will ever write. No one has to put up with your dumb stuff anymore.  _

 

_ Dear mom, _

 

_ I’m sorry that you had to put up with my stuff for so long and i made you pay so much money on me, I’m so sorry for everything. I don’t know what to say, really, even here, I can never articulate i suppose, I’m so sorry, I’m just so sorry _

 

Evan paused as tears dropped onto the keyboard and his cast. It wasn’t supposed to get wet, his mom was going to be so mad- nonono

 

But really would his mom be mad at him for it when she found him dead? 

 

_ I’m so sorry I couldn’t ever talk to you. I’m so sorry I am a horrible son, one who was never going to amount to anything. But you don’t have to waste your time and money on me anymore.  _

_   
_ _ I love you. _

 

_ And that’s just about it!! No one else cares about me, i guess. I can’t give a reason I’m doing this even, I’m just so tired. I guess.  _

 

_ Today’s going to be a great day, because you’re going to die today. _

 

_ Sincerely, _

 

_ Me. _

  
  


Evan hit the button to print the document and sat, sobbing and waiting for the paper to come out of the printer. Once he got it out of the printer, he neatly folded it and put it on his bed after writing  _ Mom _ on it.

 

Evan made his way into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of Tylenol from the medicine cabinet. Maybe if falling out of a tree wouldn't kill him, overdosing would. It took at least 6 milligram tablets to overdose for a day so he emptied about ten into his hand. He popped them all into his mouth and swallowed them.

 

Evan felt the affects of the medicine in about five minutes, he felt dizzy and drowsy. It was like he was drunk. He felt himself fall. He didn't feel the impact, but he felt the sensation of gravity pulling him towards the ground. There was no pain, only darkness.

 

He had done it. He was dying.

 

X X X

 

Heidi opened the door. It was unlocked, which meant Evan was home.

 

“Evan, I'm home!” She announced. After she didn't get an answer, she knocked on her son’s door. The door opened on its own, showing an empty room. Evan had never gotten his driver's license and, sad to say it, didn't have any friends to drive him around. She eyed the note on his bed. Heidi walked into the room and went to grab the note when she saw the bathroom door cracked. She made her way over to the door.

 

“Evan I'm coming in.” She said and pushed the door open. Evan lied on the floor. Heidi ran over to her son, pulling her phone out and calling 911. “Evan?” She felt his neck for a pulse. A pulse surfaced, slow and faint.

 

“911, What's your emergency?” An operator answered.

 

“I need an ambulance sent to my location. I came in and my son was unconscious on the bathroom floor. Please hurry!” Her voice was panicky.

 

“An ambulance is on its way Mrs….?”

 

“Hansen. Heidi Hansen.” 

 

“Okay, Mrs. Hansen, can you stay on the line until paramedics arrive?”

 

“Yes. I can.”

 

Heidi heard sirens in a matter of minutes and paramedics rushed in with a stretcher and loaded Evan onto it. Heidi grabbed the note as she rushed out of the house with the paramedics.

 

X X X

 

Evan’s eyes fluttered open. The light of the hospital blinded him and he coughed. Heidi ran over and hugged him. 

 

“Evan-” She cried, hugging him tightly.

 

“Mom-” He replied, warm tears threatened to fall, but he didn't have enough fight in him to keep them from falling. He hugged his mom. “I'm sorry-”

 

“I'm so glad you're awake!” She kissed his forehead and wiped his tears. “I love you, Evan.”

 

“Mom-” Evan buried his face into her shoulder. “I love you. I'm so sorry.” He sobbed. “I'm so sorry.” She rubbed circles into his back.

 

“Please never try to leave me again” She said. Evan’s eyes poured with tears. His grip tightened and his breath hitched.

 

“I won't.” He said. “I'm sorry, I love you, mom.”

 

“I love you too, honey.”

 


End file.
